undertalefandomcom-20200223-history
Temmie Armor
Temy Armor is a purchasable item from the Temmie Shop. It can only be purchased after sending Temmie to college for 1000G. Afterwards, the option to send Temmie to college will be replaced with "temy ARMOR!!!." The initial cost of the armor is 9999G, but the cost may be decreased by dying. The temy armor cannot be bought in a genocide run. Description *"temy armor" - Armor DF 20 *The things you can do with a college education! *Raises ATTACK when worn. *Recovers HP ever other turn. *INV up slightly." Effects * The armor heals 1HP at the beginning of every other turn. Obtaining the temy armor Recommended ways to obtain money for the temy armor: * (Fastest and easiest way, requires upgraded Cell Phone) Starting with around 300 gold or so, purchase a full inventory of Cloudy Glasses from Gerson at 30 gold each. Then sell them to Temmie at 50 gold each. When going back to purchase more, you should have more than 400 gold per trip, meaning that you make around 160 gold per trip. Allowing you to buy more Cloudy Glasses per trip. It costs around 840 gold to fill up both boxes and your inventory with all 28 slots. Selling all of these will give you 1400 gold at a 560 gold profit per trip. This can be done immediately after meeting Alphys and Mettaton. * Obtain Dog Residue, place all other items into a box, use the dog residue, and sell (to Temmie) everything in your inventory except one dog residue. Repeat until you have the desired amount of gold. Dog Salads may also spawn when activating the Dog Residue, which will sell for 8G each. (Note: It is recommended to place one additional Dog residue in your box in case you accidentally sell all of your Dog Residue(s) in your inventory. * Clear your inventory, buy tem flakes from the Tem Shop for 1G each, sell them for 2G each. Repeat. * Play Thundersnail. If you win second place, you will receive 20G profit each race. Note: do not win first place, you will lose profit this way. Repeat. * Push the snowball in Snowdin Forest into the hole. Repeat. * Ride the ferry in Waterfall for 3 gold a ride. Repeat. * (Can be coupled with the other methods to lessen the time needed) Die a lot. Each death decreases the cost of the temy armor. Note: whenever you're selling items in the Temmie Shop, Temmie will occasionally prompt you to sell an item at a higher price. If you deny, she will raise the price yet again. If you deny again, she will respond in plain English, and the item will not be sold. Trivia Once you unlock the Temy Armor, a new line of dialogue will open with the shopkeeper, explaining that, while the armor is amazing, that it can and will ruin the experience of combat, and is recommended that it should only be bought if you're having troubles in a certain fight. However, this isn't an affecting factor towards the use of the armor. Category:Items Category:Armor